fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Crazy Mario Party
Crazy Mario Party is the sequel of Super Mario Party and is part of the Mario Party series. This game is developed by Gear Games and published by Nintendo for the Evo-Gem, released at August 14 2023. It is notable for following the aspect of its predecessor while also "cranking up the craziness" of the series. Gameplay Crazy Mario Party, being the direct sequel to Super Mario Party, retained the core gameplay of the Mario Party games prior to Mario Party 9 as well as a few mechanics from Mario Party: Star Rush such as the Allies and Character-specific Dice Blocks. In any of the Main Party Modes, four players (or less, two being the bare minimum) compete in various boards by taking their turn, rolling their dice and stepping on the next space depended on the number shown by the dice. The space's function depends on their image, and there are spaces with beneficial effects or hindering effects. The only difference between each playable character, other than their animation, is their signature Dice Block, and with no actual gameplay balance issues and the signature Dice Block tend to rely on luck and taking risk. With the exception of the new Wario Party mode, each Party Mode will have a randomly chosen minigame to test the player's skills. Unlike the previous Mario Party games, the pure-luck minigames are moved into the new version of Lucky Space, which always gives either items, a good amount of Coins or even a Star depended on the player's good luck. There are multiple game modes the player can enjoy, one of them being single-player exclusive. Gamemodes Characters There are playable 48 characters, some of them being newcomers of the series, as well as major NPCs. Playable Characters Non-Playable Characters Quotes Crazy Mario Party/Quotes Spaces Spaces are the main locations that the player advances by their dice roll, and the effect depends of the type of Space it is. All of the Spaces that appeared in Super Mario Party will also returns in Crazy Mario Party, as well as multiple new Spaces. Some Spaces are exclusive to either Traditional or Partner version of the Boards. Items Items functions the same of how they worked and how they can be obtained in Super Mario Party. This time, they can be obtained from Lucky Minigames. There are also board-exclusive Items that only appears in their respective board, such as the 1-Up Mushroom and the Blue Berry. Boards There are eight boards, six available at start and two requiring progression in the Dream of a Champion mode. It is announced that more boards may be available as time passes. Minigames Over 100 new minigames will be in Crazy Mario Party, as well as 25 returning minigames from the following portable Mario Party games; Mario Party Advance, Mario Party e-Card, Mario Party DS, Mario Party Island Tour and Mario Party Star Rush. Free-For-All Occurs when all players have the same color (red or blue). Everyone is on their own, or in Allies-compatible Minigames, up to a four team of six. 1-v-3 Occurs when three players have the same color and one have the opposing color. 2-v-2 Occurs when two players have the same color and the other two have the other matching color. Battle Occurs rarely regardless of player's Space color (about 20%). Lucky Occurs when the Lucky Space highlights "Play a Lucky Minigame". Superstar Occurs at the end of the final turn. Boss Battles Occurs after the first half of the total turn, and another one will occurs after a Superstar Minigame. Extra Exclusive to the Minigame Modes' Free Play when purchased from Tawks' Extra Shop. Gallery CMP2.png|Boxart by Trivia *The usage of characters made by other users such as 's Pearl and 's Cosmetta was inspired by Super Mario Spikers, a game made by the prior user that make usage of Fantendo-made Mario characters. *Toad and Toadette were originally intended to be playable, but eventually the creator of the game felt that they works fine as hosts and cannot think of new characters to fill their roles. However, Toadsworth did make a return as the major host. Category:Gear Games Category:Evo-Gem Games Category:Evo-Gem Category:Mario Party Games Category:Mario Party (series) Category:Party Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Mario Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games